Trust, Lust, and Must
Plot Betty, Hilda and Ignacio consult with a lawyer on ways to keep Ignacio in the United States as Ignacio is asked about why he never applied for a green card or took up the amesty program that was offered in 1986. The only answer was that "He was busy". The lawyer tells them that he'll take up the case for $20,000. At home, Betty and Hilda go through files and papers that would help their dad stay in the country, only to find a photo of their mother. Part of the picture is torn off, but they can see someone else's hand. Betty asks who it was, but Ignacio was not in a good mood to tell her, only to say that was that it was a boyfriend of hers. This contradicts his claim that they were first time loves. Despite that setback, Betty is dragged into Hilda's plan to raise money for their dad... selling Herbalux at MODE. Betty isn't happy about it but agrees to it as a way to solve their legal problems. While Betty bombs at selling Herbalux at work, she does take a closer look at the picture and tells Hilda that their mother has a wedding ring that dates back to 1975. Hilda is too caught up in selling trying to sell the products in another part of town, where, after a melee outside a gym, she runs into a lawyer named Leah Stillman, who quickly bails her out of the argument. Leah offers her card. With that out of the way, Hilda decides to go to MODE personally to help her sister sell the stuff. They succeed, but Wilhelmina points out that selling products at work violates company rules. As Wilhelmina asks Betty why she did it, Betty tells her it was to help her father. This prompts Wilhelmina to write a check, but there's a catch: Betty will have to sell out Daniel. Betty finds herself pondering what to do if she accepted the check, especially after arguing with her dad. In the end, Betty decides not to cash it, and gives the check back to Wilhelmina. Meanwhile, Wilhelmina has her own problems to deal with. Her daughter Nico has arrived from boarding school and so far has stirred up trouble for her mother in an effort to get attention. But it doesn't work -- her shoplifting incident is quickly brushed under the rug. She calls Fashion TV to take advantage of MODE's upcoming January 2007 issue by showing up in PETA-inspired clothing to criticize their support of fur... only to get upstaged by Wils' wearing real fur, and telling everyone that this was a staged event to debate the war over wearing fur in the upcoming issue. In the end, Wilhelmina decides that the only way to get Nico out of the way is to send her to boarding school in Paris. Wilhelmina also has a conversation with the mystery woman, who dropped hints at what was to come on Fey's birthday. As Bradford remembers the times that he had with Fey, it appears that the spirit of Fey is now haunting him. He goes to the cemetery where her body lies in a mausoleum. He notices someone watching him -- and before he can find out who it is, the person is gone. For Daniel, his day at MODE begins by brushing off Amanda when he sees a hot and attractive Latina. He follows her to the elevator. He spills coffee on her dress, and offers her a change of clothes. She turns him down, assuming that he's trying to bed her. At a meeting of editor-in-chiefs, he discovers that this hard-to-get-woman is best-selling author Sofia Reyes, the head of a new magazine that is being launched in 2007. Daniel tries to apologize to Sofia, and there is tension between them. Daniel sleeps with A manda, but she figures out that he isn't really interested in her. The following day, Amanda comes to his office to apologize for taking his watch. She isn't going to waste her time going after him now that she sees Daniel as just a womanizer. Meanwhile at the Suarez home, Betty finally apologizes to Ignacio for lashing out, and says she wants to forget about the photo. But Ignacio feels that it's time to let his daughters know the truth about why he came to the US. It turns out that the hand in the photo was that of their mother's first husband, a banker that he had worked for as their cook. Ignacio explains that he and their mother were in love but she couldn't escape the abuse of her husband, so Ignacio beat him after the husband pulled a knife on him. If the authorities send him back to Mexico, he could face time in prison because Ignacio killed the banker in self defense. Notes Production *This is Salma Hayek's first on-screen appearance on the series outside her cameos in the telenovela scenes. Continuity *Marlene Favela and Sebastián Rulli appear in another telenovela scene, which continues the storyline that was seen in "The Box and the Bunny", featuring a pregnant housekeeper (Favela) who kisses a priest (Rulli). In this episode, the housekeeper's sister (Sister Eva) uses a soccer ball from her handsome player boyfriend to find out if the priest is the father of her sister's baby. After the soccer ball drops from her belly, the father learns that he spilled the truth to the nun. Guest stars *Jowharah Jones: Nico Slater *Debi Mazar: Leah Feldman *Salma Hayek: Sofia Reyes *Stelio Savante: Steve Video 106 06